What If
by HannaLhyne Stef
Summary: Just a series of one-shots  I guess... centering around Kurama... It contains OC but it's not really a KuramaXOC... Possibly hinted though. Please give it a try!


A/N: This is my first posted YYH fan fic, and it contains an OC character, so if you don't like it, then please don't read. But don't worry, it's not really a KuramaXOC, maybe it's just... hinted... Or in the future I may decide to make it a real KuramaXOC... Depends...

Oh and... beware... Kurama is out of character in this story...

Anyways, please enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 : "WHAT IF... Kurama's Hair is Pink?"

Kurama wore a baseball cap to hide the embarrassing shade of pink of his hair. Everyday, he refused to go out without a cap, save it for being inside school, because it really isn't allowed.

"It really is a shame though," Katrurako Fuchigami, a girl who rivaled his academic performance since they were in Elemetary, commented as they met by chance in the amusement park.

"What is, Fuchigami-san?" Kurama resisted the urge to glare at her, because he had "this" feeling that she was going to "unintentionally", as she puts it, tease hi hair again.

"Nothing really... It's just that... Your pretty face plus your pretty hair makes you look like a pretty girl... I am pretty sure guys would find you very pretty... Am I saying pretty too much?"

"YES!" Kurama exclaimed, his patience growing real thin.

She smirked, knowing that she irked him. She really wanted to kill this guy since the day he beat her academic performance.

"It's such a lovely pink−"

"IT'S NOT PINK!" he yelled at her, finally getting angry.

She blinked, surprised by his sudden outburst, "Then pray tell, what is its color?"

"It's white mixed with red. So it's white-red or red-white, okay?"

"... But that's just the same as pink. And it's easier to say "pink" than "white-red" or "red-white" all the time knowing that the two− or three are the same."

"It's not! The name says it all! Pink is not the same as white mixed with red!"

"..." she sighed, "Why don't you go 100 meters away from me?"

Kurama was confused, but decided to do as she says anyway. "I'll gladly do anything to get away from you," he murmured as he starts walking away.

"OKAY, SO CAN YOU HEAR ME?" she yelled while waving her hand when he was approximately 100 meters away.

"Umm... YEAH!" he yelled back. 'What is she planning to do?'

He had a really bad feeling about this. Katsurako constantly tried to beat him in everything, and if that does not work, then one way or another she would put him to shame, and that usually involves mentioning his hair.

Then she suddenly yelled so loud, "HEY GUY WITH PINK HAIR!"

He gasped, what the hell was that psycho thinks she's doing? He tried very hard to make his pink hair less noticeable by cutting it short and wearing a baseball cap, and now she's practically revealing it to the whole world? He's going to strangle her later, no matter how it would ruin his "good student" reputation.

"Hey can you hear me PINK HEAD?" she yelled again. He could hear her muffled laughs and so did he hear the church bell's sound of funeral.

Everyone around them looked at her, then to whom she was waving at, which unfortunately and unmistakably, was him. He lowered his cap to hide his face, turning red in embarrassment.

"Now see, if I called you, pink is shorter than white-red or red-white!" she said while advancing towards him.

He tried to run away, but in a few seconds she sprinted towards him and caught his arm.

"Hey, let's buy some ice cream! It's my treat!" she smiled.

He sighed. Why didn't he sic his death plant on her yet? Screw it if Spirit World tried to imprison him, he would just try to escape them one way or another.

'Someone's got a crush...' Youko taunted him.

He went pale, was it true?

'...' he stared at Katsurako who was pointing at an ice cream stand, then she noticed his stare and cracked a grin. "It's pink, _okay_?"

He blinked, and then snorted, 'Nah... It's impossible.'

A/N: There goes entry one. The next chapter won't be connected to this chapter as well as the other chapters won't be connected to each other's plotline. Thanks for reading. I would appreciate reviews ^_^


End file.
